


Easily

by renjunstoenail



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten-centric, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Jaeyong, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Suh Youngho | Johnny-centric, kid!Mark, of course
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunstoenail/pseuds/renjunstoenail
Summary: After Johnny's sister got into an accident he took in her three year old son as his own. Three years later, the two have fallen into a comfortable routine that rarely gets disturbed. Until one day when a mysterious man with the cat-like eyes changes everything.aka a johnten fic with kid!mark
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	Easily

**Author's Note:**

> hiii this is my first fic hehe  
>  i don't have a beta so please if you see a mistake i didn't catch please let me know!

_June 2, 2017_

_Johnny lies on the couch and doesn’t want to move. Today was the first day at his job after being promoted from then temp position. It exhausted him. They had thrown way too much information to him at once, and he could hardly remember what his boss told him. He hoped his coworkers would be nice enough to help him get through the next few weeks. His left pocket vibrates. He reaches to grab his phone, which reveals the screen to show his mother’s contact photo._

_Johnny raised an eyebrow. It’s almost 10:30 and his mom would definitely be asleep by now. He taps the green button. Through the speaker he can hear sniffling, “Mom? Is everything okay?”_

_“Johnny,” the older woman’s tone sounded strained, as if she’s trying to hold back tears, “it’s Hannah.”_

_A wave of anxiety washes over, causing him to jump up from his original position, “What do you mean? What happened?”_

_“There was an accident,” Her voice cracks as sobs wracked her body. There were shuffling noises on the other side then a deeper voice continues to speak which Johnny instantly recognizes as his father’s, “Hannah and her husband got into an accident with a drunk driver. They- The doctors don’t think they will make it.”_

_Johnny was aghast. He didn’t want to believe it. His older sister, the one that helped him learn how to ride a bike, the one that would lie with him when he had a bad dream, the one that would tease him for having his first crush, the one that motivated him to go to college was just ripped from this world. He jolted back to reality when he thought about her son. “What about Mark? Was he with them?”_

_“Mark is fine, thankfully. He was with his babysitter. Hannah and her husband were out for dinner and they were on their way home when it happened.” Throughout the sentence the older man’s voice grew weaker and weaker and eventually gave out, leading to tears._

_Hearing his father cry instantly made Johnny’s eyes well up. He released a sob as he clutched the phone to his ear, then slumping to the floor. After a while the raven-haired man sat up and croaked, “Where are you?”_

_“We’re both home,” his father replied._

_“I’m on my way,” He took a deep breath and lumbered toward the door. Johnny grabbed his keys and slipped on the first pair of shoes his eyes landed on. He felt as if he was floating and everything was just flying past him. Before he knew it, he was on the subway leading his way to his childhood home._

  
  


_Johnny arrived on the front door steps. He raised his hand to knock on the door, but before he could make contact the door swung open revealing his mother and father. They both enveloped the taller in a tight embrace. All three of them stood in the door frame for a few minutes, quietly sniffling. Johnny’s father cleared his throat, “Come one, let’s get inside.”_

_After sitting on the couch for what seemed like an eternity, Johnny eventually looked up. The clock hanging above the television showed that it was past midnight. He suddenly remembered the young boy. “Where’s Mark?” he questioned._

_His mother spoke gently, “He’s in the guest room. The police dropped him off to us as they told us the news. The poor thing lost everything in an instant.”_

_The raven-haired male turned his head towards the said bedroom, “What will happen to him?”_

_Johnny watched his father shake his head, “We’re not sure, your mother and I are getting too old to raise a baby, by the time he’s in high school we will be in our eighties. Hannah’s husband is an only child, and his parents live on the other side of the country.”_

_Without thinking Johnny’s voice took over, “I’ll take him then. If no one else will, doesn’t that mean he will just end up in foster care?”_

_The older woman furrowed her eyebrows, “Johnny, you’re only twenty-three. Would you even be able to properly take care of him? I mean, you’re only twenty-three.”_

_Johnny shook his head, “Mom, it will definitely be difficult at first, but I think I will figure it out. My apartment even has a second room. It’s small, but I could set up a room for him. There is no reason I_ wouldn’t _take him in.”_

_The older woman sighed, “I just don’t want you to regret this.”_

_A slight smile spread across his face as he thought about the young boy. The last time Johnny had seen him was a few weeks ago when his sister stopped by for the weekend to pay a visit. The raven-haired man absolutely adored the young boy, “I could never.’“_

  
  
  


April 12, 2020

Johnny had been pouring all of his energy into one photo for an excruciating amount of time, as he couldn’t figure out how to get the lighting just right. After attempting to adjust the shadows and highlights for what seemed like the hundredth time, he let out a frustrated sigh. Johnny leaned back against his chair and rubbed his tired eyes.

Amid his photo-editing crisis, someone softly knocked at his desk. Johnny looked towards the source of the sound and found Lee Taeyong, his best friend of three years, holding an iced coffee towards his face. The taller looked at him with bright eyes, “Is this for me?”

Taeyong playfully rolled his eyes, “Duh, I hate coffee.“

Johnny graciously took the coffee from the other’s hand and took a large sip, letting out an over dramatic groan, “Oh my god, I love you. I don’t know why I haven’t stolen you from Jaehyun yet.”

“Do I hear Johnny trying to take my boyfriend away from me again?” A man with chestnut brown hair playfully said as he walked towards the two.

“Speak of the devil,” Johnny replied with a smirk.

“Pah, anyway, we got some great news today, specifically you Johnny.” said Jaehyun as he set down a printed picture of an email, “looks like a magazine wants you to work for them.”

Johnny excitedly sat taller in his seat after hearing the news, “Oh really? Which one?”

Jaehyun clapped his hands together with a sly smile, “The Vision Magazine!”

The tallest’s eyes widened to the shape of saucers and quickly inhaled, leading him to choke on his coffee. Taeyong immediately jumped to his side and worriedly patted his back. Once his coughing fit was over and wiping at his watery eyes he pointed his index finger at Jaehyun, his voice hoarse, “Are you trying to play a sick prank on me?”

The latter laughed, his eyes forming into crescents, “No, no, I’m serious Johnny. They want you to take pictures for the idol group that is going to be featured.”

The raven-haired male continued to stare at the piece of paper in disbelief, “This is insane. The style of the magazine is so artistic. This is something I have been wanting to do for a few years now.”

Taeyong smiled fondly at him, rubbing a comforting hand on his shoulder, “Well you deserve it Johnny. You’re so talented. I’m not surprised at all that they asked you to work for them.”

Johnny let out a laugh, “Thank you, Taeyong.”

“And who knows,” Jaehyun interjected, ‘You might meet someone working there.”

The taller scoffed at the comment, “Oh please, I can’t get into a relationship now. I’m already busy enough with work _and_ Mark. There’s no way.”

Jaehyun sighed, “Come on Johnny, can you remember the last time you have gotten any action?”

Taeyong gasped and slapped his boyfriend on the shoulder, hissing at him to not be rude, “I’m sorry about that. However, Jaehyun has a point. It’s not like Mark is three years-old anymore. Jaehyun and I could watch him for a night. It’s no big deal.”

“Taeyong and I have a friend. Her name is Yeona, who is also single, and I’m sure she would be interested in you.” Jaehyun added.

“I don’t know guys,” Johnny sighed, drooping his shoulders.

“Just one date,” Taeyong said gently, “and if you’re not into it or you’re just not ready, that’s fine. I’m sure she would understand.” 

Johnny groaned in defeat, “Fine. One date. You guys both owe me coffee tomorrow.”

  
  


Johnny walked into the elementary school building and went through the maze of hallways. Passing classes filled with young children being picked up by their parents, the raven-haired found the classroom he was looking for. Johnny opened the door and scanned the room. His eyes landed on a young boy talking animatedly with another boy who towered over him. The teacher took notice of the man’s presence and called out to the young boy in a sing-song voice, “Mark, look who’s here.”

The little boy turned his head to the entrance with his large brown eyes. His face broke out into a smile. Mark waved goodbye to the other boy and hurriedly ran to the older man. 

“Johnny!” The little boy wrapped his arms around Johnny’s legs, squeezing tightly. 

The raven-haired man ruffled his hair, smiling fondly at the boy, “Hey kiddo, how was school today?” 

“It was great! We got to read books and when we went outside for recess me and Lucas were playing tag and I tripped and got a scratch on my knee.” The boy rambled while pulling up his pants to reveal the Spider Man band-aid. 

Johnny chuckled at his story, “Why don’t you grab your book bag and we can head home.” 

Mark nodded enthusiastically. After he retrieved his bag, the two made their way to Johnny’s old Honda. It wasn’t the nicest vehicle, but it got Johnny where he needed to go, which was only to Mark’s school, work, the grocery store, and the park whenever Mark wanted to play. 

“Guess what, Johnny!” Mark excitedly said from the back seat.

“What’s that, Markie?”

“I got a star today because I did really good on my math test.” The young boy giggled.

“That’s great Mark! You practiced hard for that; I knew you were going to do good.”

When they arrived home Johnny unloaded Mark from the backseat. As the boy ran towards the front door Johnny grabbed the young boy’s book bag. Entering the house, Mark ran into his room to play with his toys. The raven-haired man exhaled and cracked his back. He was getting old. Well, he is only twenty-six, but having a young kid around makes you feel older. Johnny made his way to the kitchen and made dinner. 

Once Johnny was finished cooking, he called Mark into the kitchen. He heard the little boy’s foot-steps pound against the hardwood floor as he made his way into the kitchen. “What are we eating tonight?”

“Japchae and rice!” Johnny exclaimed proudly. He wasn’t the greatest cook, but he could make decent enough meals. Mark never seemed to complain, anyway.

The two sat at the table avidly talking about their day, which was mostly Mark talking about the adventures he had at school and how his friend, Lucas, was the coolest kid because he was so tall. After dinner, Johnny got Mark into the bath. Then letting the boy play around until it was time for bed. 

Johnny tucked Mark into his bed, “Good night Markie, I love you.”

The younger boy giggled and put his small hands on the older’s face, “Good night Johnny, I love you too.” 

The raven-haired man leaned down and gently placed a kiss on the younger’s forehead. He shut off the lights and closed the door, leaving a small crack open. Johnny shuffled into his room and plopped onto his bed. He was exhausted, as usual. Johnny tried to remember the last time he actually felt energized. A ding from his phone pulled him away from his thoughts. A text from an unknown showed on the screen.

_xxx-xxx-xxxx_

_Hi is this Johnny? This is Yeona. Taeyong gave me your number._

_Hoping we could get to know each other. :)_

Johnny exhaled. He didn’t tell those two he could give Yeona his number. Whatever. He knew that they only had good intentions. He typed up a brief reply, pressing the blue arrow.

_This is. That sounds fun :)_

That was dry, but Johnny was too tired to have a personality through the text. He was sure Yeona was nice, but he really was only going through with this to please Jaehyun and Taeyong. Johnny plugged the charger into his phone and set his alarm for the next morning. He eventually fell asleep thinking about what the next day will hold for him.

**Author's Note:**

> ahh i hoped you guys liked the first chapter ;3; things will definitely begin to pick up in the next few chapters! 
> 
> any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated !


End file.
